Their date and his jealousy
by AniZH
Summary: Tori is sure if Jade would date she couldn't have a problem with Beck going out with Meredith. She asks Andre to help out and he actually wants to ask Jade out. He checks in with Beck if he truly would be cool with it. Beck says he is. He really isn't though.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. :)

This story will have three chapters. This one has three different perspectives. The next two are both just following Beck's train of thought.

It's kind of a different spin on Tori Fixes Beck And Jade. Like... What if Andre would have said yes to asking Jade out when Tori asked him? It hasn't got all that much drama in it, is mainly Bade and a little one-sided Jandre.

MaryLeboneFirst gave me the idea for this. She had a little bit of another scenario in her head but with it, she inspired me to this, and therefore this is for her - in hope you like it.

Now, everyone: Have fun reading. The other two chapters will follow soon. :)

* * *

Tori couldn't understand why Beck still let his life be dominated by Jade but that's how it was. And it was true that Jade was scary, so maybe Beck was right in not wanting to date a girl she had accused him before of flirting with or whatever.

But if Jade was dating another person herself, she wouldn't care, would she? If she would date around, she couldn't be angry with Beck for dating around as well.

Tori liked Beck. She considered him and Andre her best friends and therefore wanted him to be happy. For that, she knew, she had to find Jade a date.

But Beck had been right. Noone at their school would ever ask Jade out because everyone was terrified of her.

So, the first step was to make her seem less terrifying, so more guys would ask her out and she would eventually go out on a date with one of them.

If some guy could prove to the others' that Jade could be dated...

Andre. Andre once had had a crush on Jade. Tori was sure he was long over it by now but he was still a good friend of Jade's and obviously liked to hang out with her – and he was more liked by Jade herself than Robbie and also less terrified of her than Robbie.

Andre should ask her! And Andre was a great guy, so why shouldn't she say yes to him, at least for one date. And with her otherwise never being asked out...

It was the only idea she had, therefore she went to Andre and told him all about Beck and Meredith and about Jade needing to date, so that she wouldn't care about Beck dating.

"I thought... Maybe you could ask her out?" she finally ended.

Andre looked up to the stage where Jade was testing the acoustic that very moment.

"Please?" Tori added.

Andre shrugged: "Sure. If Beck's ok with me dating her."

Tori clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yes. Why wouldn't he? It just has to be one date, so other guys..."

She paused for a moment, then: "Wait. What? Do you actually want to ask her out? Like, for real?"

"No," Andre answered, his eyes widening, looking at her unsure, then to the stage and back again. "I mean... Possibly. I don't know if it's appropriate. But since Beck and her broke up, I have thought about it."

"Really?" Tori asked. She hadn't heard anything about that before.

Andre looked a little bit flustered. "Yeah. She is a great girl. But I don't know. I guess it's not cool as Beck's friend."

"No, no, no," Tori hurried to say. She would have to think about this later, but until then... nothing had to change about her plan to make Beck happy. "You should totally ask her out. Especially if you like her. Beck will be fine. He wants to go out with Meredith anyway."

"I don't know," Andre repeated himself, looked to Jade again who was just now screming at Sinjin and his friends. "But maybe I will ask Beck before if it's really cool with him."

o

o

Andre had thought for a while that he was totally over Jade but he had now known for some time that that wasn't the case. He really liked Jade.

But singing 365 Days for her, even if it had been a long time ago by now, had made it easy for him to just life with these feelings. After all, it also wasn't like he was in love with Jade. She was just a really good friend, he was attracted to her and he could imagine more.

But there was Beck who was one of his best friends and you couldn't hook up with your best friend's girl, even after they broke up, could you? At least not without your best friend's permission.

But he also was afraid of asking her out because of Jade herself. Not because of her attitude (although he sometimes still considered her terrifying and knew that he never wanted to be her enemy) but because he didn't know how she felt. Nobody knew and maybe she would laugh him out of the room if he asked her out on a date.

But... well... first, the problem with Beck. Maybe Beck would tell him, he couldn't ask her and he wouldn't have to think about the second problem any longer.

They had to do a project together for their science class and met today in Beck's RV for it. Andre used the chance, after having been motivated the rest of the day by Tori.

"By the way," Andre said as casually as he could manage when they decided to take a short break from their work. "Tori told me about Meredith and... Jade and everything."

Beck just looked at him and Andre carried on: "She thinks that Jade won't get jealous if she is dating as well. Do you think that could work?"

Beck shrugged. "I guess so. But noone will ask her out, so it's moot."

Andre swallowed hard. Maybe, he shouldn't do it. Beck was a laid back guy but what if this would be a total no-go for him and he would get angry at Andre. He wasn't angry often but Andre had never liked it when he had been.

Also... He would follow through if Beck would give his ok and then their was the chance of a cruel rejection by Jade which he also didn't want.

On the other hand... What if Jade would want to go out with him? What if they actually would... fall in love?

He had to ask.

"I actually could imagine asking her out," he said and he saw Beck stopping in his tracks while he was about to drink out of his glas. "If you would let me. She is your ex-girlfriend and I don't want it to be weird or anything."

Beck looked at him for a few heart beats, then: "No, sure. We have been broken up for months now and if you want to, you should totally ask her out."

"You are ok with it?"

"I'm fine."

o

o

He wasn't. The thought of Andre and Jade dating kept Beck up at night, just like it had kept him up back when he found out Moose and Jade had made out.

This was different though. She had just made out with Moose because of that stupid competition between her, Cat and Tori. That's at least what Beck told himself. (And he still hadn't texted Moose since.)

If she would agree to date Andre... that would be a whole different story.

Or it wouldn't. He and Jade were broken up, for months now, just like he had told Andre. Jade was free to date whomever and Andre was also free to do whatever he wanted to and... there was no reason why Beck was supposed to feel bad about it.

Yet, when he saw Tori and Andre exchange glances at the end of Sikowitz' class the next day and Andre seeming extremely nervous, he felt a bubbling anger inside of him.

Sikowitz was the first out of the room today when the bell rang. Beck slowly grabbed his back and watched Tori winking at Andre before grabbing Cat and telling her she had to show her something amazing. Well... Cat would be the one to wait up for Jade.

Robbie hurried after them and Beck slowly followed the others out but didn't miss Andre's voice: "Jade? Do you have a sec?"

Beck didn't look back but he stayed right behind the door as soon as he had left. The last three students came by but Jade and Andre didn't, so obviously she had stayed.

"I just wanted to ask you..." Beck heard Andres voice, quiet unsure. "Uhm... Do you know about that new horror movie?"

"The fourth sin?" Jade's voice carried out the room.

"Yeah," Andre answered and then, quickly, as if he would loose the courage to do it otherwise: "Would you want to go see it with me?"

Beck's heart pounded so loud in his chests he was afraid he would miss the answer but he did hear it though he wished afterwards, he hadn't: "Yeah, sure. I'm free tonight."

"I'll pick you up," Andre said and Beck could hear the relief in his voice. He wouldn't be relieved too long. Not when Beck would go in and kill him.

Stop! No. This wasn't his place. If they wanted to date, that was fine. Jade wasn't his girlfriend anymore. And he had been the one who had wanted to date another girl which was why Tori set this up. He should be happy. Right?

But he swallowed hard and realized, both his hands were formed to fists. What was happening to him?

He hurried away before Andre and Jade could get out of the classroom and see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back and thank you very much to those who left the very kind reviews. :)  
I do hope that this isn't playing with Andre's feeling as two reviews told me not to. As this is a Bade story, you probably can guess that Andre isn't getting his happily ever after with Jade. But I never wanted to be mean to him. And I think I'm not.  
This is the jealousy chapter. There is only one more to follow to finish this story. I hope you enjoy and it's everything you expect out of a jealous Beck. ;)

(And I just now realized, as I wanted to add this chapter, that I hadn't put in the character?! I'm pretty sure I did but maybe I did something wrong. :/ I realized that you therefore possibly didn't know this was a Bade story... Though I said it before the first chapter. But I dearly hope noone expected anything different out of this now and hates me for it now.)

* * *

He couldn't believe himself.

Jade who had been so jealous through all their relationship had been so good about it afterwards.

Yes, Beck hadn't been on a date yet but he had flirted since then and he had had that opposite date with Tori which Jade probably had considered a real date more than anything. But she had't ripped their heads off.

And maybe she wouldn't with Meredith as well. Maybe that had actually been the reason why Beck had not wanted to ask anyone out. Because what would he do if Jade was totally fine with it? That would mean she absolutely didn't love him anymore, wouldn't it?

Her jealousy had always proven her love to him. Sometimes – rarely, but still – he had provoked it on purpose. But on other times, it had gone way too far which was why he had been impressed with her after she had caught him and Tori on the opposite date.

But maybe, there had been no reason at all to be impressed with her. Maybe she hadn't freaked out because she had already been completely over him.

He had known before yesterday that he still felt something for Jade. But that wasn't unnatural. They had been together for a long time and still saw each other every day. It was natural to still be a little hung up on her.

But he now realized that it wasn't just a little. He didn't just feel something. He still loved her with all his heart, with all his soul.

This was still crazy and much more inappropiate than Andre asking Jade out could have ever been: He actually followed them.

He looked up on the internet when the movie was on and went there himself. He sat a few rows behind Andre and Jade and couldn't have told you for his life what the movie actually was about afterwards. He had only eyes for these two people on their stupid date.

However, Andre didn't even put his arm around Jade. They didn't touch at all. Jade didn't lean to him at any point. Everything was alright.

But even if they would touch... They were on a date. It would be normal. He shouldn't get angry about it.

Yet, he was. He was already angry just seeing those two sitting next to each other, being on a date.

Was Jade really over him?

Over all those months, he had thought that whatever feelings he still had for Jade, she at least still felt the same for him. He now nearly laughed at the idea. Why shouldn't Jade have moved on already? Why shouldn't she date other guys and eventually fall for one? Marry him, have kids with him...

Beck was about to stand up and punch Andre just for the little chance that he would be that guy, when the movie was finally over.

The date wasn't yet, though. Talking, Andre and Jade got into Andre's car. Beck got into his own and stayed behind them.

He was glad to see that they didn't go somewhere to eat anymore, but Andre still had to bring Jade home.

Beck parked a little away but he could still see the driveway in which Andre had parked. And after a while, Andre and Jade both got out.

Instantly, Beck got out of his car as well. He knew what this meant. Andre would bring her to the door instead of saying good-bye to her in the car because it would be so much easier this way to truly kiss each other for the first time. Oh, Beck would kill him.

He followed them while they went up together to the door. They were still talking about the movie and Beck hated how Jade laughed about one of Andre's comments. She wasn't supposed to laugh like that, honestly happy and amused, about something Andre had said.

He stopped in the driveway, stepped behind the nearest bush.

He knew he was being extremely creepy but he didn't feel like he could leave. Jade was his girl after all. Well... Actually she wasn't, they were broken up but... still.

And there it was: the moment, Beck had known would come.

Jade had just unlocked her front door, they were bidding each other a good night, when Andre clearly went in for a kiss and Beck stepped out behind the bush again and hurried forward. He would beat Andre up. He would make him feel as bad as he felt this very moment, probably worse.

But before their lips even touched, Jade pushed Andre away.

Beck stopped in his tracks.

"What's going on?" Jade asked and Beck was already close enough to see her expressions clearly. She looked rather confused.

"I'm..." Andre started but didn't go on.

Jade slowly asked: "Did you just want to kiss me?"

Andre shrugged and Jade's eyes widened as if she just understood something, before she went on: "Do you think this was a date?"

Andre moved a small step back, seemed uncertain how to answer until he obviously decided for the truth: "Actually... Yeah, I kind of thought it was."

"Oh, my god," Jade said but not in a judging way, more worried than anything else. "I'm... I thought you just wanted to hang out. As friends. I... I don't want to..."

Beck felt like laughing out of relief. Wow. Jade hadn't even known this was a date. Now that Beck thought about it... Andre and Jade did hang out from time to time, just the two of them. They hadn't been alone to the movies yet but the two of them together with Cat had been, without the rest of the group. And Andre had never said anything about a date when he had asked her out. As it semed, Jade had been oblivious, although Beck didn't know how she couldn't have wondered about Andre asking her about it while they were alone – or maybe she hadn't noticed at all that Andre had asked her on purpose while they had been alone in the class room. And Beck could imagine that Andre had paid their tickets, as he always tried his best to be a gentleman on a date. Hadn't Jade wondered about that?

Whatever... Beck felt like laughing – or had felt like it until Jade suddenly looked over Andre's shoulder right at him.

A bewildered expression crossed her face. "Beck?"

Andre turned around and Beck was absolutely mortified. This had never been part of the plan. Nobody had been supposed to catch him while he... spied on his ex-girlfriend. Though it also wasn't like he ever had had a plan. It had just sort of happened. Him driving to the movies, watching those two the whole time, following them here...

Beck looked at Jade to know what she thought about this, if she judged him for it. He saw her crossing her arms in front of her chest, suddenly a very cold expression in her face, glaring at both of them.

"What is this?" she already asked harshly. "Are you messing with me? Is someone else here?"

Beck shortly glanced to Andre who looked more than uneasy and like he wanted to be anywhere in the world but here.

Beck was sorry for him – because he suddenly showed up and Andre obviously felt uncomfortable but also because his friend just got rejected – but he felt even more sorry for Jade.

He recognized her cold demeanor instantly as her masking her hurt. As it semed, she really believed she had been set up for a terrible joke. Her friends having a laugh about her honestly believing Andre could have feelings for her, wanting to date and kiss her.

Therefore, he hurried to say, taking a few steps forward, so that he stood with them: "Noone is messing with you, Jade. Andre really wanted to go on a date with you. Obviously, he wasn't too clear about that. As he and I are best friends and you are my ex-girlfriend, he asked me before if it would be cool with me and I guess I'm not as cool with it as I pretended to be."

He turned to look at Andre and said: "Sorry."

He looked back to Jade who glared at him for another second, before she also turned to face Andre, much softer: "I'm sorry. I really didn't..."

She searched for words for a moment but Andre used the pause to interrupt: "No. No, it's cool. I mean... I really wasn't too clear about it."

"Still," Jade said. "I hope this doesn't make anything weird." Because he was one of her very few friends.

"Nah," Andre replied, doing his best to sound calm and like he didn't care much about the rejection, letting his eyes wander between the two of them. "Well... I guess I will go now. It still was an awesome evening."

"It was," Jade nodded. "Thanks."

Andre nodded as well and went back to his car. Beck didn't watch him leave, had only eyes for Jade instead. She looked after him, looking truly sorry.

Beck swallowed, didn't know what to say or do. He probably should explain why he was here at all. Though he wasn't sure how Jade would react. Which was rare. He knew Jade better than anyone else after all.

He heard the engine of Andre's car roar and then the noise pull away. They were alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and thank you again so much. For even reading this, for following, for favoriting and for reviewing.  
This is already the last chapter. As I'm finished going over it, I thought I don't need to make you wait another day or something for it. ;)I hope the end isn't too cheesy. Either way, I wish you a good read.

* * *

Jade finally spoke again, harsh: "You are an asshole."

She turned around, opened the door and went inside the house.

She didn't slam the door behind her though but left it wide open which Beck did take as an invitation to follow her.

He followed her right up to her room and closed the door behind her.

He wasn't sure if her mother or brother were home – it was late enough that they could already be fast asleep. He didn't want to wake them up if they were, so he asked in a quiet voice: "Why am I an asshole now?"

Jade reacted as loud as expected: "Are you jealous or what? Really?"

He understood her anger. After he had complained whenever she had been too jealous, especially for no reason... Here he was, broken up with her for months, absorbed in his very own jealousy.

But she also had to understand.

"It isn't my fault."

He wanted to explain the best he could about what he had felt but Jade already cut across him: "It's never your fault." She forcefully threw her purse on her bed.

"That's not true," he said, because it wasn't, as he took a step closer to her. "But just the thought of you and Andre..."

He searched for words but Jade snapped: "Oh, but I was supposed to be ok with you and the thought of every single girl that flirted with you."

There it was, their oldest fight.

"I never flirted with them," he defended himself. He didn't, at least he didn't conciously.

Jade huffed, but didn't say anything about his flirting, instead she pointed out: "I didn't want to go out with Andre. Also, you and I are not together anymore."

Beck swallowed hard. "I know. I hate me for following you two."

Jade raised her eyebrows. "You were at the movies, too?"

Beck didn't answer that but of course that was answer enough.

A short, harsh and not even remotely amused laugh, while she turned around, before she said: "But I'm the crazy jealous person."

"You were crazy sometimes," Beck said and Jade faced him again, glaring. He hurried to add: "And I am crazy now. I don't get it myself. But I know that you like Andre..."

"As a friend," Jade interrupted.

Beck nodded. "Which is more than can be said for most other people."

He remembered that Jade had never had anything against Andre. Instead she had always liked how truly talented he was, so much more talented than even most of the students at Hollywood Arts.

Then, he had had that crush on her and had apparently lost a great amount of fear of being alone with her through it. Since then they had hung out much more, they had been much closer and yes, had been actually friends.

It had gone so far that the night of their break up, when she had called everyone else out by their names, she hadn't mentioned Andre at all. Because he had been a true friend to her, without any 'but's or 'sometimes''.

Though Beck also hadn't missed Jade calling Cat 'basically a pet' and that actually being a compliment out of Jade's mouth. Pets were part of your family after all.

"Whatever," Beck continued. "As I know he has liked you more than a friend for a long time now..."

Again, Jade interrupted him, confused this time: "He has?"

He pulled his eyebrows together. "Yes. Don't you know?"

According to her expression she didn't. He explained: "Back then, when he got so weird around us... Remember? We wondered about that. That's when he kind of fell for you. I thought you knew after he sang that song at the Friday Night Concert. I have never known if he had gotten over it but obviously he hasn't. Not that I can blame him."

Of course he can't blame him.

Yes, it had just been a crush on Andre´s part that he had never acted on while Beck was in love with her and had been together with her for years. But now that he finally stood in Jade's room again, alone with her for the first time in so long, he knew he would also still be in love with her in ten years or twenty, no matter if Jade would ever take him back.

Jade seemed even shocked about this discovery, but then she slowly said: "You weren't jealous back then when he..." It didn't came over her lips easily as if she found the mere thought ridiculous because nobody could ever write a song about her or sing a song for her. Except possibly Beck. "... sang that song for me."

"No, I wasn't," Beck agreed. "Because you were sitting right by my side. You were my girlfriend and I trusted in our relationship. Even afterwards, when you started to hang out more, just the two of you. I didn't know if he still felt anything for you. But I knew you didn't feel anything for him. Now, you are free to... to do everything and to try stuff out and I just thought it would be so easy for you and Andre to go there. Back then, you were in love with me and I had nothing to worry about."

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, before Jade quickly looked away again.

Beck' heart nearly burst. Right there, he had seen it. He had seen that Jade hadn't just been in love with him back then. She still was. Everything was alright. They still both loved each other.

He smiled slightly and took another step forward, while he said: "But of course you were always as fancied as I was during our relationship."

Jade crossed her arms in front of her again and turned slightly away. "I wasn't."

"You were," he said. "You just terrify everyone on purpose, so they won't go on your nerves. But everyone knows that you are close to the perfect girl." Not even close. She was the perfect girl.

And he knew, normally, if they were together and just hanging out, she would ask him with a glare why she was only close to perfect. She obviously was perfect.

But now, her answer is honest and flat: "I am not and everyone knows that."

Beck looked at the beautiful girl he loved so much and silently said: "That's the problem."

"Of course, I'm the problem," she snapped, jumping from a raw and nearly broken emotion to annger like she did so often.

He stayed calm. He knew her. He knew why she was this way.

"I never said that. But you are so great and amazing and I hate that you just can't see it. Of course you get jealous when you are too insecure to know that every person would choose you over anyone else if they had the chance."

He ran his hand through his hair and took the last step towards Jade. He couldn't get any closer without their bodies colliding.

He went on: "I mean... Andre took you on a date tonight and you didn't even notice though he was so nervous when he asked you and there had to have been enough more signs through the whole night. And I thought Andre was extremely obvious with his song back then as well. That was clearly for you and that's when I knew. I thought you knew too after that. But as it seems, I sometimes forgot and still do that you can't see what I see when I look at you. If you could see, you would have easily known about Andre. And you would have never had a reason to be jealous of anyone. Because you would know that I could never choose anyone above you."

Jade looked up to him and said in an almost factual voice: "We broke up." Which had to mean to her that he had chosen someone – or at least something – over her.

And he had. He hadn't gone after her that night. He hadn't gone to her afterwards. He hadn't tried to make everything ok again.

"We did. I'm sorry," he said, never breaking eye contact with her now. "I was just so tired of the fighting. We didn't stop anymore."

It hadn't just been her jealousy. It actually hadn't been that at all. That had been their oldest fight after all and he even had been able to handle the worse phases – and after all had provocted her at least a few times.

But for some reason they had started fighting over everything. They hadn't stopped anymore and it had been too much. He hadn't been happy and he had known she hadn't been happy as well.

"But I do still love you," he softly said and tried a faint smile: "I mean... look at me, being this creepily jealous person, following you around while you are just out with a friend..."

She looked at him unsmiling but as if she was trying to read his soul and probably, she was. He didn't care. He had no secrets in front of her. She was the person who knew him better than anyone in this whole world after all.

"Do you love all of me?" she finally asked quietly.

All her edges, all those traits so many else disliked about her. But he especially loved those. He always had. He had always loved her dark humor, her attitude, her love for horror movies, darkness and weird stuff. He still did.

She was sort of crazy but crazyness was what made life interesting, what made it worth living.

"All of you," he therefore said. "And I've missed you like hell."

A small smile. "I've missed you, too."

And, finally, their lips met again to a passionate kiss that, like so many before, made Beck feel a little dizzy.

"And I love you, too," Jade whispered after they broke apart and Beck hadn't felt such a warmth inside of him for a long time. Such a warmth and safety.

They put their foreheads against each other and Jade's next words are almost just a breath: "Sometimes, I love you so much it hurts."

Beck kissed her again and again. He knew about that.

He hadn't experienced it only this night – although he had felt hurt tonight while following them. He had felt it often before.

Sometimes, when they hadn't seen each other for just an hour. Sometimes, when Jade had told him she wouldn't have time that day. Sometimes, when Jade had pulled her hand out of his to get on the stage in class and perform. Sometimes, when they had just been with each other and Beck hadn't had the words to tell her how much he had loved her.

Finally, they were going back to that.

He knew, they would fight less, would both know that they couldn't handle too much fighting and therefore would do their best to stop before it would get out of hand again.

Their relationship would be more stable because of that. And their love for each other was still so immensely great and deep that sometimes, it would just hurt. In all the best ways.


End file.
